The Halloween Snake
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: Instead of the ghost costume, Willow dresses as an Egyptian Princess that was executed by Ra. Turns out the princess was the host for a Tok'ra symbiote named Anara. After the spell ends, Anara is still there. YAHF Buffy/Stargate Crossover
1. Halloween And The Aftereffects

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM.

_Italics: Host to Symbiote_

Author's Notes: I also posted this story on Twisting The Hellmouth under the pen name Ruby Paladin. Reason being, my pen name was taken there. Here's the address. .org/

The Halloween Snake

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter 1

Halloween And The Aftereffects

Willow was shocked when the eager young trick-or-treaters suddenly attacked her. She was even more shocked when her own body seemed to be taken away from her control and grabbed the snake ornament part of her costume. The snake ornament activated and shot some kind of electrical blasts at each of the now monster children causing them to collapse and fall to the sidewalk. Xander pointed his toy M-16 at her and the shocking developments of this night continued as the gold colored gauntlet thing that she had that Ethan guy help make sent a pulse of kinetic energy at Xander who wound up hitting a tree. She walked over and checked his pulse but it wasn't her that was controlling her body.

_I'm sorry about this, Willow._ The voice said to her. _They surprised me._

_Who the hell or what the hell are you?_ She asked this presence.

_Both are fair questions. I am Anara, of the Tok'ra. _Anara said to her.

_Tok-What?_ She asked.

_Okay, by what I'm guessing, it's been about five thousand years since the time of the Pharaohs._ Anara said. _At the time, your very distant ancestors were enslaved by a parasite race called the Gou'ald. At around the same time, my "mother", Egeria; the Queen of that birthed all Tok'ra, realized how wrong it was the force ourselves onto sentient beings and this became the start of the Tok'ra. My previous host was an Egyptian princess who..._

_Had been executed by the Gods for siding with a fallen one. _Willow finished. _I had read the story and based my costume on her. I sort of admired her confidence and determination._

_Actually, that was me._ Anara said. _She was rather humble and left me in almost complete control. _

_Obviously, some kind of powerful magic must have taken place._ Willow replied trying to make sense of the situation.

_Agreed, but we should move your friend into one of these homes so that he will be safe from some of Sunnyhell's most infamous residents._ Anara stated.

_How do you know about...we're sharing each other's thoughts, aren't we?_ Willow asked.

_Quite perceptive, young one._ Anara answered her. _At the moment, we're blended as a host and symbiote are normally._

Willow dragged Xander into Buffy's house and was surprised at her newfound strength which Anara told her was a side effect of the blending. She left him on the couch and left the small house in time to see Buffy running in the middle of the street.

"DEMON!" She yelled.

_I believe that is a car._ Anara said.

Buffy had dressed like a eighteenth century noblewoman and it seemed as though she was possessed by her costume. Willow ran out and tackled the Lady Buffy to the ground before the car could hit her.

_Don't worry, you merely rendered her unconscious._ Anara told her.

"Willow, what the hell is going on?" Angel asked.

_Please let me handle this? _Willow asked the Tok'ra.

"Idon'tknowwhatthehellisgoingonbecausesuddenlythosekidsbecamemonstersandXandertriedto shootmeandIdon'tknowwhat'sgoingon!" Willow said in one quick burst.

"Okay." Angel said. "How about I take Buffy back to her house and you go see Giles?"

_That's not exactly a bad idea, Willow._ Anara said. _This librarian may be useful in finding out what in the hell is going on._

Angel picked up Buffy and carried her away and Willow ran down the street. She had ran a few blocks before a vampire jumped her. The vamp had its game face on and went in immediately for the kill. Anara took control and brought the hand device over its heart and fired. The vampire dusted on top of her and she coughed as she had some in her mouth.

_Sorry, I had to do something._ Anara said apologetically.

_It's okay just warn me._ Willow said. _Vamp dust doesn't taste all that great._

_I know._ Anara said. _I feel and taste everything you do._

She ran all the way to the school without getting winded. Having Anara wrapped around her spine was proving rather beneficial. She opened the doors to the library to find Giles in some kind of medieval armor swinging a broadsword. Willow brought up the zat up and fired it at the possessed librarian.

_Damn, I was hoping he'd be of help in this._ Willow said.

_Yes, Giles seemed to be the guy who might realize what was happening._ Anara said walking over to Giles' desk.The Tok'ra picked up a piece of paper from the desk and read it.

_Anara, it's him. That costume shop guy, Ethan, must have cast a spell on the costumes that came into his shop. Buffy, Xander, and Giles all got their costumes there._ Willow said. _I even had his help with my costume._

_Then, it would seem as though we need to pay Mr. Rayne a visit. _Anara replied.

They took off for Ethan's shop but before they got there, they were jumped again but this time by more vampires than before at a local gas station. Spike and Dru were looking at Willow as though she was their next meal. Two male minion vampires ran at her and Willow fired away. The zat proved to be as effective to vampires in stunning them as it did normal humans and the ribbon device (aka hand device) dusted the other. Anara took over her body for a moment.

"You do not realize who you're dealing with, vampire." Anara said.

Spike stepped forward as if he was going to respond to the challenge but Dru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pet, we shouldn't worry about her." She said to the bleached blonde vampire. "Once this spell ends, she'll be back to being the Slayer's little friend."

Spike signaled the other two vampiresand the undead quartet went off into the night. Willow looked at the hand device.

_That vampire said that I'd disappear if we stop this spell._ Anara said. _I'm a little scared._

_I know you are, Anara._ Willow replied. _We have a rather rare advantage over those who got costumes there. We know what's going on._

_And we can't let the others suffer for my survival._ Anara said.

Willow found her way to Ethan's costume shop. She felt a little regret having used the snake gun, what Anara kept referring to as a zat'nik'tiel, on the possessed trick-or-treaters. Anara made her feel better after she was told about how many hits it took to kill someone. Ethan popped his head from the back and he seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Something I can do to help you?" He asked.

_Allow me?_ Anara asked.

_Of course._ Willow said knowing that Anara's voice was a bit more intimidating.

"You can tell me how to end the spell you cast, Tau'ri." Anara said to him.

"And if I don't?" Ethan asked with a bit of bravado.

Anara fired a kinetic blast at a few of the displays. Ethan stepped back a bit as the Tok'ra pointed the hand device at him. He pointed towards a statue in the back.

"Just destroy the statue." He said.

"Thank you." Anara said lowering and powering down the hand device. Ethan began to walk away when Anara shot him from behind with the zat.

_What did you do that for?_ Willow asked.

_I don't know._ Anara answered. _It felt good._

Willow took control and pointed the zat at the statue. She began to fire.

"One." Willow said.

_Two._ Anara continued.

"Three." Willow finished.

_Three. _Anara finished.

The statue disintegrated and a wave of magical energy was sent out. Willow seemed to glow slightly as the wave passed through her. She looked around the shop.

"I guess it's over." Willow said.

_Nope._ Anara replied.

Willow's eyes glowed as the Tok'ra realized that it was still around despite the fact that the statue was destroyed.

_Maybe, he lied._ Anara said to her. _Maybe there is more to the spell than he let us know._

_Well, maybe if you hadn't zatted him, we'd be able to question him._ Willow said to her partner.

_Let's not fight. Janus is a Chaos God if I'm understanding you correctly. _Anara replied. _We should check outside to see if anyone else is still effected by the spell._

They walked outside to see many of the costumed individuals were back to normal. Willow checked the zat that was part of the costume. It extended out on its own after it was activated.

_Okay, it would appear that the Gou'ald technology still is in working order._ Anara stated.

_Let's go check on Buffy._ Willow said.

_It's late, Willow._ Anara said to her. _You left her at her house and you know she'll be safe there. But look, I should leave._

Willow stopped jogging. _What are you saying?_ Willow asked the symbiote.

_You were nice enough to work with me to end the spell but for whatever reason, I'm still here._ Anara told her. _I should get out of your life._

_But without another willing host, you'll die._ Willow said.

_I did not think you would want to continue this little relationship._ Anara said to her. _I was merely going to do as Tok'ra normally do. We don't like to take a host against their will._

_Well, this isn't against my will. I'm willing to share my body with you and I'm not going to let you die if there is something I can do to prevent it._ Willow told the symbiote.

_What about your friends?_ Anara asked. _Buffy might try something to slay me thinking I'm some kind of demon. Who knows what else might happen?_

_They don't have to know right away._ Willow told Anara. _Besides, this was my choice._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_What was the princess like?_ Willow asked Anara.

She had returned home and went to bed. The hand device, which also still worked, and the zat were in a dresser drawer.

_Hesila was very beautiful but also a very shy, humble, introverted individual._ Anara told her.

_Really, history said that she was a confident, prideful person as well as outspoken in her beliefs._ Willow said.

_That was my influence._ Anara told her.

_Anything else I should know?_ Willow asked with a smile on her face.

_Using your natural vernacular, Hesila was a lesbian._ Anara told her.

Willow's eyes went wide. _Really?_ She asked.

_I could show you._ Anara replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was check my closet for petticoats." Buffy said laughing.

It was the day after Halloween and the Scoobies were gathered in the library. Xander was sitting at a table with Willow. Buffy was standing up talking and Giles was buried in a book.

"At least you didn't get into with something, my back is extremely sore from whatever hit me last night." Xander said grabbing his back but still smiling.

_Probably that oak._ Anara said.

Willow smiled at what Anara had said. Xander glanced over at Willow.

"So Willow, how was being an Egyptian princess?" He asked.

_He just had to ask._ Willow said. _What am I going to do?_

_You have access to all of my knowledge, Willow._ Anara reassured her. _Use it._

"Well, it seemed to be a bit of a hassle." Willow lied to them. "All I've got left is proper Egyptian royal court protocal."

"At least your costume was light to take off, I woke up here in a heavy suit of armor." Giles said not taking his gaze from his book.

"Whatcha reading, G-Man?" Xander asked.

"A book Ethan left me on Chaos magic." Giles answered. "I find this little bit in here about how the magic itself can't kill those effected by its spell when it ends."

_That explains why I'm still here._ Anara said.

_Okay, but how should we handle this?_ Willow asked the symbiote.

_I would say we should play it by ear._ Anara said. _What's the worst that could happen?_


	2. The Glowing Eyed Demon

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR STARGATE SG1. THESE ARE OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON (MUTANT ENEMY) AND MGM.*******

Chapter 2

The Glowing Eyed Demon

_Why do I feel so sore?_ Willow asked herself.

_Probably because I used your body to break into the Sunnydale National Guard's base and found out your government has found the Chappa'ai._ Anara told her.

_What?!_ Willow exclaimed in her head as she sat up. She wasn't concerned that the Tok'ra had broken into a military base but the fact about the thing called the Chappa'ai is what freaked her out. _What did you find?_

_Several staff weapons commonly employed by Jaffa warriors as well as two ribbon devices, three healing devices, and a few zat'nik'itels. I also liberated a few tools necessary for their modification._ Anara said to her.

Knowing that Anara took care of any evidence that she was there, she was curious as to what the Tok'ra seemed to be keeping from her.

_Why did you need to steal things from the base?_ Willow asked.

_Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go out and hunt vampires using such archaic equipment?_ Anara asked her seeming to sound almost insulted. _Check your trunk._

Willow walked over to her trunk and opened it. Inside she saw a hand device that seemed to have a staff weapon's blaster end attached. She slipped the modified hand device on.

_Careful._ Anara warned. _I configured it to fire when you clench your fist. It won't fire if all your fingers aren't in a fist._

Willow then picked up the cylindrical device. She began to shake her head.

_You didn't._ Willow said to her companion.

_I did._ Anara replied. _I found your memories of the trilogy to be most irresistable._

Willow sent a thought to cylinder to activate it and she heard the familiar _snap-hiss_ and she gazed upon the green blade.

_If Xander ever sees me with this, he's going to freak out._ Willow said to Anara.

_I concur._ Anara said _That is why I created a suitable disguise for us to use._

One of Anara's memories flashed up. Willow saw herself dressed in enough black leather to make the Wachowski brothers think was too excessive. The sleeves covered the barrel of the staff weapon so that it didn't show and probably wouldn't be burnt by the blast. Her head was covered in what could be considered a cowl. Only her eyes were visible to inspection.

_Not bad, Anara._ Willow said. _Sexy and mysterious._

_Actually, instilling fear was my intention to make the demonic forces flee from the Hellmouth. However, it's the Gou'ald's way to instill fear not the Tok'ra._ Anara said.

_Hey, sexy and mysterious work._ Willow said. _We Tau'ri have a saying, the results speak for themselves._

_Quite a wise saying,Willow._ Anara said. _We do have school today._

_You mean I do._ Willow said. _You just sit back and watch._

_When you're right, you're right. _ Anara told her companion.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow tapped her pencil against her desk. Science was always one of her favorite classes but it became annoying when you had someone who not only knew the answer to what the teacher was lecturing about but also the fact that the formula being shown was completely wrong sharing your body.

_That couldn't possibly prove that._ Anara almost yelled in Willow's head.

_I don't care._ Willow replied.

_But seriously, if this is what passes for education for your people I'm glad I have a genetic memory._ Anara said to her.

_I don't care._ Willow repeated herself.

_Seriously, you Tau'ri are going to get your asses handed..._ Anara began to say.

"I don't care." Willow said aloud this time.

"Well, if you don't care Ms. Rosenberg." The teacher said. "What's the answer?"

_Allow me._ Anara said and before Willow could protest, Anara had taken control and walked up to the board.

"Allow me, teacher." Anara said using Willow's normal voice with a smile on her lips.

_What in the hell are you doing?! _Willow yelled at Anara.

_Showing these humans the correct answer._ Anara replied.

Anara grabbed the eraser and wiped the chalkboard clean. She set the eraser down and grabbed the chalk. It took her about five minutes but soon a complex mathematical formula on the board. The students as well as the teacher were stunned.

"What?" Anara asked still using Willow's voice.

_It only makes sense if you understand it._ Willow told her partner.

The teacher had only one word for her.

"Detention."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Don't be mad at me, Wills._ Anara said pleading with his partner.

_You just had to do it, didn't you._ Willow said. _What if somebody from the government gets a hold of that formula?_

_You're overreacting._ Anara replied trying to calm her down.

_You're underreacting, Anara. _Willow snapped back. _If the military is using the Chappa'ai, then they'll know that formula shouldn't be found on this world._

Willow was in the detention room helping with a craft project for the teacher that had been assigned that duty. She wasn't paying that much attention to it as her own inner conversation was taking place. Her right index finger ran across the edge of the paper and she winced as she got a paper cut. Her eyes went to the wounded finger as a drop of gray blood escaped from it.

_Ah, did something strange happen to your race in the five thousand years?_ Anara asked.

Willow decided to see if it tasted any different. Not that she did very often but it was a natural reaction to a paper cut.

_Tastes like naquadah. _Anara said.

_I thought that you only released some naquadah into my bloodstream in order to operate some Gou'ald tech._ Willow replied. _I didn't think it changed the color of my blood._

_It shouldn't._ Anara told her with a hint of confusion in the alien's voice. _The color of the blood never changes. From the color, it looks as though your body chemistry has been altered to use naquadah-based hemoglobin._

_This could also be a side effect of Ethan's chaos spell he used on his costumes._ Willow suggested.

_I wonder if any other side effects will be present when we go on patrol on our own._ Anara said.

_We'll worry about that tonight._ Willow told her partner.

_I guess we will._ Anara replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey, Willow." Xander said greeting his friend as she entered the library.

Everything seemed normal as could be expected. Giles had his nose in a book and Buffy was practicing with a pair of short swords. Xander seemed to be checking other equipment as Willow sat down at a table and laid her forehead on it.

_Phase one commencing now._ Anara reminded her.

"That is the last time I try to be sarcastic." Willow said out loud.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Giles asked, his eyes coming away from the old text he'd been reading.

"For once, class was boring me to the point I chose to show Mr. Alberden the error of his ways." Willow said letting a smile cross her face. "Knowing the way of our teachers, we'll probably have another two science teachers before the year ends."

"Don't talk like that, Willow." Xander replied.

"Com'n Xander, with the number of vampires that come into this town, anybody that is human or with red blood is on the menu." Willow told her friend.

_It's a good thing you now have gray blood._ Anara said to her.

_Pipe down._ Willow replied.

"But that's not the reason I'm so pissed---" Willow said before she got interrupted.

"Willow!" Giles exclaimed. "I would have expected that kind of language out of Buffy but you."

_Why in the hell did I say that? _Willow asked the symbiote.

_A side-effect of the blending includes a partial blending of personalities. I'm sure there will be a point at which I will have a bout of Willow babble as Xander refers to it._ Anara answered her.

_So, along with the boosted healing, enhanced strength, and shared knowledge, we'll start acting a little alike._ Willow replied.

_It's capable of going further than that. _Anara explained. _Tok'ra symbiotes whose hosts fall in love with each other will fall in love with each other as well._

Willow felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't think much about it though. _It's kinda romantic but also really weird too._ She said. _I know a symbiote outlives its host but its that their love stretches out long after the two hosts are gone._

"I'm sorry for snapping like that, my dear." Giles said in a comforting tone.

_Uh, oh. _ Anara said. _G-Man is on a completely different page than we are._

_Don't call him that._ Willow said. _Only Xander calls him that._

_Is that a rule?_ Anara asked her confused.

"Don't worry about it, Giles." Willow said. "It'sthefactthatIwasforcedtoworkonsomecraftprojectthatdemonofateacherneededdonesoIcan'tgoonpatrolwithyouguystonightbecauseIhavealotofhomeworktodoandI'mjustsofreakingmad."

"Don't worry about it, Willow." Buffy said hitting her practice dummy with a powerful punch. "We'll be okay."

"Thanks." Willow replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow had gotten dressed in the costume that Anara had obtained. She looked herself over in the mirror. She really did look good in it, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the floor.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_ Willow yelled.

_I noticed something strange stored in your memory._ Anara answered.

_What do you mean strange?_ She asked.

_It was a third set of knowledge._ Anara continued. _It's been there for awhile but it had been blocked off from you. I only tapped into about five percent of that knowledge because I didn't want the knowledge to overwhelm you but from what I can tell, it's __**highly**__ advanced. What was strange though was the fact that an Asgard code was blocking it off?_

_So this knowledge isn't Asgard?_ Willow asked. _What's an Asgard?_

Anara answered by flashing a picture of a little gray alien in front of her. She realized that this wasn't an Asgard but something from an old movie she'd seen with Xander when they were about nine years old.

_That's not an Asgard._ Willow told the symbiote.

_I know._ Anara said. _I've never met one but I knew what they were suppose to look like. The alien in that movie was the best description I could come up with. Are you ready?_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He had already wet himself the second the leather clad demon had came in blasting everything in sight. Everything was probably the best word since he wasn't quite sure about the species of all of his customers. Willie had been hiding behind his bar and suddenly, the sounds stopped. A hand grabbed him by the head and pulled him onto the bar. He was slammed onto the bar and a surge of pain went through his back. He wasn't sure what had been on the bar before hand but whatever it was hurt like a bitch. The leather wearing demon's eyes glowed before it began to speak.

"I know what you do, human." The demon said to him. The voice seemed slightly female but with a heavy bass to it. "You are, perhaps, the most pathetic example of your species I have met it my life."

"Yah, well---" He began to say before the demon picked him up and slammed him back into the bar.

"I thought humans taught their young to not speak when an adult is talking to them." The demon said to him.

"Look---" He tried to say before he was slammed into the bar again.

"You will tell me everything you know otherwise...I get creative." The demon said.

It took about a half an hour but Willie told this demon everything he knew. Everything about every demon that had came into the bar. Everything about every vampire nest he knew of. Everything he knew about he told this strange demon. This demon let go of him and walked over to what remained of the door.

"Have a good night." The demon said before shooting him with a snake scepter that fired blue electricity at him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_You enjoyed that too much._ Willow said to her partner.

_Willie's no better than a lotaur._ Anara said. _He got off light._

_Quiet._ Willow said as she approached a graveyard.

She looked to see Buffy was fighting a group of Polagra demons. Xander was pinned to the ground with a few spines embedded in his right shoulder. Willow ignited the lightsaber and hurled it at the demon closest to Buffy.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy was very glad Willow hadn't came on patrol tonight. If she had, her little red-haired friend would've probably been killed by these demons. She knew that if she didn't do something quickly enough, Xander would be dead before the next morning.

"RRARARR---!" The demon roared at her before a coherent beam of light seemed to get embedded in its head.

Buffy was surprised as the demon fell to the ground as another figure leaped from out of the shadows. The figure grabbed the lightsaber from the demon's head and attacked the other two demons. Their leather clad savior sliced the head off of one of the demons and pointed her arm at the other. The demon roared at the new attacker and was met with a blast of red energy that killed it instantly. Then, their savior's eyes glowed. Buffy grabbed the two short swords that she'd practiced with earlier.

"Well, looks like I have to slay your ass." Buffy said charging this demon.

The leather clad individual sidestepped Buffy and blasted her with a mild telekinetic strike. Buffy's weapons fell away from her.

_I would have thought she'd be smarter than that._ Anara said to Willow.

_Well, Buffy has more of a slay first ask questions later personality._ Willow replied.

"What is your problem, Slayer?" Anara asked the blond.

"You're obviously not human because no human can do what you just did." Buffy answered.

"You attack me merely because that I'm not human." Anara said. "I thought humans were above that sort of behavior. Now, if you don't mind." Anara deactivated the lightsaber and placed it back into a pocket. Out of the same pocket, she removed a healing device. "I'm going to heal your friend's injuries."

Crouching down next to Xander, Anara proceeded to pull out the spikes that were in Xander's shoulder. With the spikes removed, she ripped off the cloth around the wound and activated the healing device. It only took a few moments but Xander's shoulder was healed.

"You should take him somewhere safe." Anara told Buffy. "I'll continue my patrol."

"Wait." Buffy said walking over to her. "I didn't get your name."

Anara let her eyes flash again. "I didn't give it." She replied before she left.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spike, or as he is otherwise known as William the Bloody, wasn't in a good mood as he paced his lair. From what a few of his minions have told him, it was a damn good thing that he hadn't gone to Willie's place for a beer. He immediately realized who it had to be and knew he couldn't handle the Slayer's red-haired friend.

"I've got the perfect idea, pet." He said to Drusilla.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The Order Of Teraka." Spike replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Colonel Jack O'Neill recognized that he was on board an Asgard ship. He looked and saw the rest of SG-1 there as well. Manning a console, he thought he recognized Thor but it could have easily been any other member of the Asgard. He also saw a peculiar redheaded teenage girl standing next to the alien as well as a white rat in a cage._

_"Hey Thor, I have to ask." O'Neill said. "What's with the rat?"_

_The rat's eyes suddenly glowed as if it had a symbiote. O'Neill jumped back a bit startled and the redhead began to laugh._

_"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c." The redhead said to them with a smile. "I believe you've already met Heru'ur."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

O'Neill quickly snapped back to reality as he realized he was in the main briefing room. Daniel smirked at him. Teal'c was stoic as ever. Carter was going on with the same technobabble that she normally did. Fortunately, General Hammond wasn't present otherwise this would've turned out bad.

"So, bad dream?" The archaeologist asked.

"More like weird." O'Neill replied.

"What do you mean, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"We were on Thor's ship with this redhead teenage girl and a rat in a cage. I asked about the rat and the rat's eyes glowed like it was a Gou'ald." O'Neill explained. "The redhead said our names and then said 'I believe you've already met Heru'ur'."

Daniel started to laugh. "I don't know, Jack. Maybe you should lay off the chili-cheese fries for a while." Daniel said still trying to control his laughter.

"Perhaps you should have Dr. Fraiser examine you." Teal'c said.

"Hey." O'Neill exclaimed. "I'm not going to see the Mistress Of The Big Needles over a bad dream. Let's drop this and get back to Carter's technobabble."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Anise was not happy. This stone tablet was eating away at her like a carnivore ate away at its prey. The tablet had appeared when their new headquarters' tunnels were grown. Freya and her had been working diligently at it for sometime and others were beginning to call her obsessive.

"Still at work on that tablet, I see." A voice said from behind her.

Anise turned to see Jacob Carter, the current host of Selmak, standing behind her. She sighed. Ever since Selmak had blended with the Tau'ri male, he seemed different.

"Yes, I do not see why it appeared in the tunnels." Anise said. It was known among the Tok'ra that the crystals they used to construct the tunnels should have consumed the tablet. Instead of consuming it, it merely went around it and Anise wondered why.

Selmak walked over to her station. "How much do you have so far?" He asked.

"It seems too precise to be accidental." Anise explained. "Personally, Freya thinks that someone had seen into the future knowing I'd analyze it."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Noble Strength, in hiding shall find me." Anise read. "Much time will be sought to understand me."

Jacob Carter whistled. "That's weird." He said.

"That isn't all." Anise told him. "Seek Noble Strength must the one who unlocked the doorway that had remained barred from the king's men. He traveled and destroyed Noble Strength's old foe before returning to find his bonding."

"Sounds like the Stargate." Carter said. "That last part seems to pertain to Doctor Jackson. On Earth, he figured out how to dial the Stargate which sent him and O'Neill to Abydos..."

"Where they killed Ra." Anise continued.

"I was getting to that." Carter said. "Daniel had a wife named Sha're who as taken by Apophis to be the host for his queen, Amonet. Is there more to the tablet?"

Anise nodded. "Yes, Noble Strength and the seeker together must find and translate the rest of me." Anise answered. "If I'm understanding this tablet right, I won't be able to translate the rest on my own."

"I'll talk to the high council." Selmak said to her. "This is too strange to pass up."


	3. Revelations

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR STARGATE SG1. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. STARGATE SG1 IS OWNED BY MGM*****

Author's Notes: Having a few problems with posting so in this chapter, internal monologue between Willow and Anara will be {} instead of italics.

Chapter 3

Revelations

⌠Are you serious?■ Xander asked questioning his friend. ⌠After I got knocked out, our butts were saved by a glowing eyed demon with a lightsaber.■

Buffy just stood there and shrugged. ⌠Whatever it was took down those demons without a scratch.■ She said to him. ⌠I guess I got a little ticked that it was more powerful that I was and I kinda tried to get even.■

Giles set down the book and looked at the blond girl. ⌠As in you tried to attack her?■ He asked already knowing the response he'd get.

⌠Well,■ Buffy said trying to lesson the impact. ⌠Glowing Eyes took down those demons as if they were too easy to deal with. I mean, I'm the Slayer. I should have taken them down that easily.■

Giles frowned at the ego Buffy possessed. Even now, he still hasn't gotten used to it and probably wouldn't ever get use to it. Willow walked into the library smiling. To all that were watching, she seemed to be a bit giddy. She sat down in a chair listening in on the conversation.

⌠So, then what happened?■ Giles asked her.

{I blasted her ass to the ground.} Anara said to Willow.

Willow quickly stifled an urge to laugh. It took a lot of effort to do that as the symbiote had a bit of a sense of humor. Buffy just stood there and pouted.

⌠It blasted me to the ground and then it healed Xander with some kind of magical thingy.■ Buffy told her watcher. ⌠I then asked for her name and then she gave me this little cryptic 'I didn't give it'.■

⌠Maybe you should keep clear of it.■ Giles told her. ⌠If this demon's only attacking other demons, it should be considered safe.■

This didn't see to bode well with Buffy. She stamped a foot and said. ⌠I'm sorry, Giles, but there is something about that dominatrix wanna-be Jedi demon that is giving me the heebee-jeebees.■

{Do you think she can sense me in you?} Anara asked.

{I don't think so.} Willow replied.

{Are you sure?} Anara asked a bit nervous.

{You know, for such a highly advanced alien creature, you're not that observant.} Willow said with a mental laugh.

{What am I not being observant about?} Anara asked. This time, the symbiote sounded annoyed.

{If she could sense you, she'd already have hit me with something.} Willow answered.

{Ah, good point.} Anara replied.

⌠So, you mean your Slayer Senses are telling you there is something evil about this demon.■ Giles said questioning her.

⌠Yah.■ Buffy quickly replied. ⌠I mean when those damn glowing eyes looked at me...■

⌠How'd they look, Buffy?■ Xander asked.

⌠...Like I was staring at something that couldn't be remotely human.■ Buffy said. ⌠Like something that didn't belong on Earth.■

{My, those Slayer Senses are stronger than I thought they would be.} Anara said.

{Or it could be that the glowing eyes freaked her out.} Willow replied.

{You're probably right.} Anara told her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

⌠Unscheduled off-world activation.■ Walter exclaimed. ⌠Closing the iris.■

General Hammond looked down at one of the computer monitors as it displayed the Tok'ra IDC. SG1 entered the control room and Colonel O'Neill seemed to have a grim look on his face.

⌠Great, what do they want this time?■ O'Neill asked. ⌠I've got a tee time at two o'clock.■

⌠I guess we'll find out.■ Hammond said. ⌠Open the iris.■

The Stargate's iris opened up and soon, Jacob Carter and Anise emerged from the event horizon. The female Tok'ra wasn't exactly the SGC's favorite alien to work with because of the fact that the two consciousnesses were attracted to different members of the team. Freya, the unfortunate woman to have become the symbiote's host, was attracted to O'Neill while Anise was attracted to Doctor Jackson. The team exited the control room and immediately headed for the Gate room. Doctor Jackson was the first to enter the Gate Room and noticed a silver metallic case that the female Tok'ra agent was carrying.

⌠That better not be what I think it is.■ Jackson said hesitantly.

⌠No, Doctor Jackson.■ Anise said opening the case to reveal an old stone tablet. ⌠According to what I've already translated, it said I needed to find you.■

⌠Now, that's creepy.■ O'Neill said overhearing the conversation.

⌠Perhaps we should go and discuss the tablet somewhere more comfortable.■ Anise continued. ⌠This may take awhile.■

⌠There goes my tee time.■ O'Neill said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

School wasn't that remarkable except when Buffy introduced them to her old friend from LA so Willow went out on patrol again in her costume. One of the demons she killed had some funky ring on him but before she or Anara could give the ring a closer look, Buffy and Angel happened to walk towards her.

⌠Did that demon just kill a Super Bowl Champ?■ Buffy asked Angel as Willow ran away.

{I didn't think they had demons in the Super Bowl.} Anara said confused. {I thought it was purely a human sport.}

{It is.} Willow replied. {She just doesn't think things through all the time.}

Willow managed to find herself across town when she heard a familiar voice. Staying in the shadows to observe, she saw Spike talking to someone.

⌠So, I bring the Slayer to you and you'll sire me like I've asked.■ The human said to the vampire.

⌠That's the idea.■ Spike replied.

{Who does this human think he is that he could deliver Buffy straight into Spike's hands?} Anara asked

Spike moved out of the way and both the host and the symbiote recognized who it was that the vampire was talking to. It was Buffy's old friend, Ford. Anara got very pissed and immediately took control. Anara pointed the hand blaster at Ford and fired. The blast hit the man in his right leg which took him down. Spike took off running as did the other vampires but Anara's focus was not the members of the undead community of Sunnydale. It was focused on the wounded human who had plotted to hand over her friend to a vampire so that he could become one himself. Ford was attempting to crawl away from her. The staff weapon seemed to have wounded his right thigh and he was moaning in pain over it. Anara walked over to him and gave him a soccer-style kick to his side.

⌠How could you try to do that to your friend?■ Anara yelled at him as she kicked him.

⌠I'm sorry!■ Ford pleaded as the kick rolled him onto his wounded leg.

She kicked him in the stomach. ⌠Not good enough!■ Anara yelled. ⌠You never betray a friend! No matter what the reason!■

⌠I've got cance---■ Ford tried to say before he was kicked again; this time, in the diaphragm.

Anara kicked him again. ⌠There is no reason to do what you tried to do!■ She yelled infuriated.

⌠What do you care?■ Ford asked. ⌠It's not like she's your friend.■

Anara reached down and grabbed him by the throat with her right hand and lifted him up in the air. Making sure he could see her, Anara removed the cowl. Ford's eyes went wide as he recognized her face and a bad smell began to appear. Anara grinned when she smelt it.

⌠Now you know why I---!■ Anara began to exclaim before a sharp pain hit her in her right shoulder. She dropped Ford to the ground and heard him cry out as he landed on his wounded leg first. Anara's gaze went back to the direction of where the arrow came from.

⌠Xander.■ Willow said surprised before she ran off.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

⌠Noble Strength, in hiding shall find me. Much time will be sought to understand me.■ Anise said as she recited what she had already translated from the tablet. ⌠Seek Noble Strength must the one who unlocked the doorway that had remained barred from the king's men. He traveled and destroyed Noble Strength's old foe before returning to find his bonding.■

O'Neill raised his hand up as if he was a student in a classroom. ⌠Question.■ He said to her. Anise nodded to him and he continued. ⌠How the hell does this tablet mean anything to do with you or Daniel?■

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose. ⌠Jack, Anise's name means noble strength.■ He said to the Colonel.

Samantha Carter glanced over at her commanding officer. ⌠And Daniel did find the seventh symbol on the Stargate which the military's own scientists couldn't even find.■

⌠Did you and Doctor Jackson not travel to Abydos and destroy the System Lord, Ra?■ Teal'c asked O'Neill rhetorically.

Seemingly defeated by members of his own team, O'Neill laid his head on the table. ⌠I'm so going to miss the Simpsons.■ He said to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Giles looked over at the entrance of the library, mentally kicking himself thinking that Ms. Calender hadn't shown up yet and he wondered if it had been something he'd done. He knew that his Watcher duties didn't leave him a lot of time for his own relationships but he did try.

⌠RUPERT!■

Giles rushed out of the library to see Jenny crouched down on the floor over a body. He could see an arrow sticking out of the right shoulder of the leather clad body and he feared this could be the demon that Buffy had encountered the previous night. Jenny turned to see him hesitant to help and she wasn't happy.

⌠Giles, get your ass over here and help me help Willow.■ She scolded him.

Giles crouched down to see it was indeed Willow who had collapsed in the high school's halls. Strange gray blood seemed to have came out of the wound and nothing seemed right about this but he knew he had to help.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy walked into the library and was immediately startled about the body laid out on the library table. She recognized the leather outfit as the same ensemble that the glowing eyed demon had worn but this time, the cowl was missing and Buffy was shocked at the face.

⌠WHY THE HELL IS WILLOW DRESSED LIKE THE GLOWING EYED DEMON?!■ She yelled and asked at the same time.

⌠Buffy, pipe down.■ Giles said.

Buffy saw Giles was trying to pull out an arrow from Willow's shoulder and Jenny seemed to be preparing a spell of some kind. At the sight of Willow's blood, the Slayer had another question.

⌠Why is her blood gray?■ She asked.

⌠I don't know.■ Giles said as he finally pulled the arrow out. He looked at it for a bit. ⌠I believe that's Xander's arrow.■

As if on cue, Xander and Cordelia ran into the library and saw Willow on the table.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

{Boy, did we overexert ourselves getting here or what?} Anara asked.

{That tends to happen when you have an arrow in your shoulder and are trying to get help in taking it out.} Willow replied.

⌠Willow.■ Giles said.

{It would appear that we're restrained.} Anara stated.

{Of course, we're restrained.} Willow said. {They want answers.}

{Maybe we should escape.} Anara suggested.

⌠Maybe we should pour a glass of cold water on her.■ Xander suggested.

{They deserve answers.} Willow told her friend.

⌠Nu-uh.■ Cordelia said. ⌠Do you know what water does to leather?■

{They'll not like the fact you're keeping secrets from them.} Anara said

{They'll have to deal with it.} Willow told her partner.

⌠Yes.■ Willow said as she opened her eyes. She could see Buffy, Giles, Jenny, Xander, and Cordelia were standing around her and she felt her wrists were tied to the chair.

⌠Willow,■ Giles said clearly trying to find the right words for what he was trying to ask.

⌠Where'd you get that outfit?■ Cordelia asked. Everyone glared at her and she seemed a bit taken aback by it. ⌠What? It's a good question.■

Buffy was holding a short sword and pointing it towards Willow. ⌠What the hell is going on with you?■ She asked.

⌠Remember Halloween?■ Willow asked.

⌠Yah.■ Cordelia said. ⌠If it hadn't been for Angel pulling me into Buffy's house, I would've gotten eaten by JoJo, the wonder dog.■

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With Loki imprisoned, it fell on Vili to go through the renegade Asgard's data. This was not a pleasant duty but it had to be done. The Asgard scientist removed a data crystal from its container and put it into the displaying unit. The data was quite alarming.

⌠I must notify Supreme Commander Thor.■ Vili said. 


	4. A New Perspective

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR STARGATE SG1. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. STARGATE SG1 IS OWNED BY MGM*****

Chapter 4

A New Perspective

It took about a hour for Willow and Anara to explain the events that actually occurred on Halloween and what they'd been doing since then. Giles was intrigued with the idea of meeting someone who'd lived five thousand years ago. Jenny, though she didn't let on, was wanting to ask the alien snake-like symbiote about the technology that she knew about. Xander seemed a bit freaked with the whole idea that his best friend was possessed by a demon without believing that Anara wasn't a demon but an extraterrestrial life form that Willow had agreed to coexist with willingly. Buffy wanted to know how to kill it and save her friend at the same time. None of this seemed right to her and wanted her friend back to normal.

"Wait a minute." Giles said trying to get his mind around what he had just been told by the alien. "You're telling me that Doctor Daniel Jackson was right?"

Anara cocked her head. "Who?" She asked.

"Doctor Jackson was an archaeologist who believed that the pyramids were constructed as alien landing sites." He explained. "He was laughed out of mainstream academia for his theories. I met him once and told him what I thought. He didn't take it that well. I heard a rumor, sometime back, that he's dead."

Everyone found it a little disturbing when they could hear Willow's laughter being heard. Willow started to shake her head while she laughed. Xander and Buffy didn't like to see their friend like this. Cordelia looked at the redhead like she was nuts and Jenny was looking through an old book about demonic possessions.

"You won't believe in aliens but you'll adamantly verify the supernatural." Anara said to him. "I find that attitude to be most disturbing."

Anara's attention drifted over to the table where broken bits of machinery were scattered upon its surface. She rolled her eyes at the sight and a sigh escaped from her. Xander seemed to catch what she had been looking at.

"Sorry about the lightsaber." Xander said to her. "Buffy tried to see if she could see if she could make it work and I think she snapped it in two."

"Com'n Buffy, did you have to break my only lightsaber?" Anara asked annoyed at the Slayer. "Do you realize how hard that was to make?"

Buffy grabbed a dagger from a shelf and quickly brought it to Willow's/Anara's throat. The glare that Buffy was giving made Willow and Anara glad that Slayers couldn't kill with a look.

_Great move, Anara._ Willow said. _You know Buffy can be rather prone to anger if a demon is involved._

_I'm not a demon._ Anara exclaimed. _Why won't they believe us?_

_I don't know but considering we normally deal with demons and other supernatural creatures; an alien is kinda freaky, even for us._ Willow told her friend.

"Buffy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Willow asked.

"Hey snakehead, quit imitating my friend and get out of her body!" Buffy exclaimed as she ordered Anara.

_Was she even listening to a single word we even said?!_ Anara asked.

"Buffy, put the knife down." Willow said calmly. "Besides, the Slayer was created to battle demons and not humans."

Giles walked over to Buffy. "She's right, Buffy." He said. "If what she's said is true, this isn't a demonic possession but a symbiotic relationship."

His words were not swaying her. "Giles, you heard that thing's voice. That has to be a demon." She replied not removing the dagger from its current position.

Anara quickly took control. "Like your sense of judgement is flawless." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy asked.

"Gee, where do I start?" Anara said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The fact you want to lose your virginity with an act of necrophilia to a walking, talking, two hundred and fifty year old pedophiliac corpse with a soul or the fact that you have a slay first, ask Giles questions later when it comes to pretty much damn near everything, or the fact that your boyfriend could probably only get his other fang up is with rigor mortis!"

_What the hell was that?!_ Willow snapped. _Did you read __How To Make Enemies And Piss People Off In Three Easy Steps__ or something?_

_I'm sorry if it makes her angry but it's the truth._ Anara said.

Xander raised a hand. "Giles, I vote we keep her." He said with a bit of a laugh.

Buffy glared at her male friend and didn't even notice as Giles managed to pry the dagger away from her hand. Willow let out a sigh of relief. Having a blade to your throat was never a good thing. Jenny looked up from the book she was reading.

"Giles, I think I found it." Jenny said. "I just need a few drops of Willow's blood, some garlic, and strangely enough, peppermint."

"What will it tell us?" Buffy asked.

"Whether or not that thing in Willow is telling us the truth." The computer teacher replied.

"What?" Anara asked acting hurt. "Can't trust me."

It took them about five minutes to get the ingredients. Xander picked up the small vial that held Willow's blood.

"Quick question." He said. "Why is her blood gray?"

"I'm right here, Xander." Willow said to him a little annoyed. "Anara thinks that the chaos spell might have altered my bio-chemistry to have naquadah-based hemoglobin instead of iron-based hemoglobin."

Jenny combined the ingredients in a white coffee cup and walked over to place the edge of the mug near Willow's lips.

"Drink up." Jenny ordered. She helped the girl drink the contents of the cup and Willow seemed as though she was having a seizure.

_WILLOW!_ Anara yelled before going silent.

"ANARA!" Willow yelled. Tears began to streak from her eyes as she could no longer sense the symbiote's presence within her. Fear seemed to be coursing through her at a frightening rate.

That reaction wasn't what they were expecting. They had all been expecting for Willow to suddenly burst to the surface pleading with them to get the demonic creature out of her. Expecting to find that out, they had expected to scour hundreds of old books to find some spell or potion that could kill it and release its hold on their friend.

"Willow, are you okay?" Xander asked.

"You don't understand what it's like, Xander." Willow sobbed. "I don't have anyone to turn to that truly knows me better than I know myself. Someone I can't lie to about anything. Someone who I know will always be there to comfort me when I'm sad and calm me down when I'm angry."

Jenny began to cry she realized what she had just done. Willow's reaction to the potion that she had made was like part of her soul had been ripped away from her. She grabbed a few ingredients and began to combine them. Buffy walked over to her as if she was shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Don't you see Willow's in pain?" Jenny asked her rhetorically. "Whatever that thing is supernatural or extraterrestrial, it's a part of her. Clearly, we were told the truth about the nature of this creature. Willow did want this and what we did just now is unforgivable." Jenny poured the new potion into a cup and walked over to the crying girl. "I'm so sorry, Willow." She said holding the cup over to Willow's lips. "Here, this will counteract the previous potion."

Willow drank the potion quickly and her head slumped down. Everyone moved closer in concern for their friend. The redhead's head snapped to attention with her eyes opened and her eyes flashed white for a second. Willow looked over at Jenny.

"You're forgiven." Anara said to the teacher. Anara turned to look at Xander. "Why did you shoot us in the shoulder? Have you ever been shot in the shoulder by a crossbow? That freaking hurts."

"After I saw what you were doing to Ford—." Xander began to explain before he was interrupted by Buffy.

"What the hell did you do to Ford?!" Buffy asked bringing the dagger back to bear.

"I don't let anyone betray my friends and get away with it." Anara said fuming. "He was going to sell you out to Spike so that soulless bastard would sire him."

"No, you're wrong." Buffy said trying to disbelieve who the alien was saying. "He wouldn't do that to me."

Willow began to shake her head. "I'm sorry, Buffy." She said. "I don't blame Anara for what she did but it's the truth. Ford said he had cancer and I think that was his motivation."

"But doesn't he realize that becoming a vampire means that he still dies?" Giles asked her.

Willow's eyes flashed again. "I don't think so though I never quite got around to telling him that part." Anara replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Anara, how did you die?" Giles asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Bodies were strung out all over the floor as the battle continued. Hesila/Anara was dressed in a similar outfit to the one Willow/Anara had in the present. Ra's immense palace was on full alert which they knew meant one thing._

_{We've been betrayed.} Anara said to her host._

_{I know.} Hesila said. {But we still might be able to pull this off. Ra is too confident in his abilities to flee from the sight of us. Horus was the same way.}_

_{Horus was a fool, Anara.} Anara replied decapitating another Jaffa with the scimitar that she was wielding._

_She made it to the throne room and saw Ra sitting in his throne seemingly unconcerned by her presence. Ra smiled as if he was amused._

"_So, the assassin finally graces me with her presence." He said to her. "You will play for betraying me."_

"_You are a fool, Ra, for thinking you are a god." Anara said as she slowly walked closer. "This world is filled with secrets you could never understand."_

_{The seer said that the Goa'uld were going to be destroyed by the humans.} Hesila said. {She never said anything about us.}_

_{I know, child, but we still need to try.} Anara told her._

_Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain hit her in the knee and she fell to the ground. Ra began to laugh triumphantly. Anara turned her head to see a white male holding a staff weapon in her direction._

_{Daven, that bastard!} Hesila yelled._

"_If I'm not a god, why are you on your knees before me?" He asked her rhetorically. Ra pulled out a zatnikitel and pointed it at her._

"_Know this, Ra." Anara spat at him. "The Goa'uld will be destroyed by those they once enslaved."_

"_Oh really." Ra said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anything else I should know about?"_

"_Yes, you die first." Anara told him._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You mean your former host was a Slayer?" Giles asked in disbelief.

"She wasn't a Slayer." Anara answered him after she was released from her bindings.

Giles got up and walked over to a shelf. Scanning the shelf, he removed a rather old tome and brought it over to a table. He opened the book and flipped through the pages before stopping at a picture.

_That's not possible._ Anara said.

_That's her, isn't it? _Willow asked.

_Yes, but..._ Anara said.

_What?_ Willow asked.

_I don't remember anyone wearing tweed._ Anara said.

_You do realize that they didn't have tweed that long ago. _Willow told her.

"That's her." Anara told the Watcher.

"Now this makes sense." Giles said to her. "One of the mysteries surrounding Hesila was that her Watcher never got anywhere close to her because of her status as a princess but she still patrolled the city where she lived. According to the diaries, she shown great skill in combat was well as greater abilities than a Slayer should have had."

"It makes sense." Willow replied. "A symbiote boosts their host's overall body when they blend."

Buffy seemed to be a little skeptical. "So, you're not a demon?" She asked.

_This might take a while._ Anara said to her partner.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"In the Valley of the Sun, you will find the long dead queen. In the Valley of the Sun, you will find the red tree." Daniel said translating the text. "The queen hides in the red tree. The red tree holds immemorial knowledge. Alongside the killer and the alabaster paladin, they defend the maw of Scheol."

O'Neill was tossing a hacky sack up into the air. He still did not realize why he was even there. This sort of thing was completely in Daniel's field, not his. That is what he liked about his team. Their relationship was perfect. He shot at people and blew stuff up. Carter figured out how the strange alien gizmos worked. Teal'c was the resident know it all on anything Goa'uld or Jaffa related and Daniel translated whatever weird language they ran into. They all knew this and this is why the relationship worked. He noticed Walter give a few papers to General Hammond, who for the life of the colonel, was sitting in on the translation. Walter walked out of the conference room as the general read the papers.

"Holy Hannah!" Hammond exclaimed. "An assortment of Goa'uld technology has been found missing from the Sunnydale Armory."

O'Neill put the hacky sack down. "I know where we're going, campers." He said grimly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He knew the identity of the so-called 'Glowing-Eyed Demon' as she been called. The Slayer's little friend must have kept whatever screwy powers that she had on Halloween. Which was why he was now in Los Angeles standing in front of a hotel room door about to knock. The door opened and he saw a woman standing there.

"Mrs. Rosenberg, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Who is it?" Spike heard a male voice ask from further into the room.

"I'm here about your daughter, sir." Spike said feigning concern quite well.

Worry seemed to plague Sheila's face. "What's wrong with my Willow?" She asked. "Please come in."

Revenge was sweet. Spike thought as he entered the room.


	5. A Form Of Matricide And Patricide

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR STARGATE SG1. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. STARGATE SG1 IS OWNED BY MGM*****

Author's Notes: I should mention that I have partial color blindness. I don't see all colors the same way as most people do. If I have a color description off a little, please take that in mind.

Chapter 5

A Form Of Matricide And Patricide

It had been about two weeks since the Los Angeles County Coroner's Officer had called her telling her that her parents' bodies had been found drained of blood in their hotel room. It had been about two weeks since she was told that their bodies had mysteriously disappeared from the morgue. It was tonight however that had sent Willow on an emotional roller coaster.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us about your new friend?" Sheila asked her daughter before shifting into her game face.

"Yes, pumpkin." Ira said shifting into his game face. "Parents are suppose to know all of their children's hobbies."

_No, why them?_ Willow asked. _Why did they have to be turned?_

_Willow! _Anara snapped. _Focus, we have to defeat them._

Willow could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't do it, she realized. Even though they were demon-animated corpses of her parents, they still seemed like her parents. They weren't suppose to even been involved in the fight and they had not only became victims of that never-ending war, they were now the enemy.

_Willow, I know this is hard for you._ Anara said to her friend. _If you don't think you can do this, then let me._

Willow's eyes flashed silver and Anara delivered a strong kick to Sheila's chest. The vampire was knocked into the wall of the alley that they were in and Anara rammed a stake through her heart. Anara was hit from behind by Ira and lost her stake. Rolling, Anara took out her zat and hit the vampire that was formerly her host's father twice with the weapon. Ira became dust and Anara relinquished control to Willow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

She smelt chocolate as she woke up on the Summers' family couch. Neither Willow or Anara knew how exactly they got there but both of them knew they were safe here. Joyce walked over with a pair of steaming mugs and Willow sat up as she was offered one of the mugs. Buffy sat down in a chair with a mug in her hand.

"Thank you." Willow said to Joyce before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling?" Joyce asked sitting next to the girl.

Shaking her head, she said. "I don't know. It _felt_ like _they_ were there last night and that they hated me."

Joyce hugged the girl tightly. She never wanted anyone to think their parents hated them. Buffy, on the other hand, stared deeply into her mug. She understood what Willow meant and a shiver ran up her spine as the thought of the same thing happening to her own mother. Joyce got up and walked away from the two girls as a ding could be heard from the kitchen.

"So, they were turned?" Buffy asked not really wanting the answer.

Willow nodded her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. She took another sip of her drink and sighed.

_I'm sorry, Willow._ Anara said to her.

_You don't need to feel sorry._ Willow replied. _It wasn't your fault._

Willow's eyes flashed silver as Anara took over. She set the cup down on a table and looked over to the blonde slayer.

"It had to be Spike." Anara told Buffy.

"Look, we don't know that for sure." Buffy said trying to calm the alien in her friend.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Anara snapped at her. "Why else would they have been turned and set after Willow?"

Joyce walked back into the living room with a manilla folder filled with papers in her hands. She seemed tense as well as a bit hesitant as she sat next to Willow. Offering the folder to the teenager, she still seemed a bit nervous. Willow opened the folder and began reading the papers. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

_I don't believe it. _Willow said to Anara almost tearing up.

_I can._ Anara replied. _From what I gathered from your memories of her, a mother like her that is that loving wouldn't second guess this choice but I feel that she wants to know what you think._

Willow closed the folder and handed it to Buffy. She watched as her friend seemed to be sharing the same expressions as she had. Her friend closed the folder and sat it down. Buffy smiled at her.

"So, will you have me as a sister?" She asked Willow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I'm just glad we were put up here instead of that one motel I saw when we came into town." O'Neill said. "I swear I saw a cockroach wearing a Hawaiian shirt."

Teal'c was glad he wasn't the one to draw the short straw when they decided who would be in which room. Rather, it wasn't to decide which room would they get but rather who would have to bunk with Anise. That was something none of them wanted to do. He looked over the room and was rather perplexed by the number of crosses in the room.

"The townspeople seem to be quite religious, O'Neill." Teal'c said commenting about the room.

"Yah, I noticed that too." O'Neill replied. "Kinda creepy."

Daniel popped into the room looking as though he just got away from everyone's favorite Tok'ra.

"Hey guys, Anise and I just translated another portion of the tablet." Daniel said to them.

O'Neill sighed. "Oh pray tell, what did the magic tablet of destiny dictate us to do now?" He asked.

"The king's men and Noble Strength will find the queen and the red tree in the chamber of the Watchful Scholar." Daniel recited for his friend. "The red tree's uprooting will be prevented by the bearer of the great hammer."

"So we will fail in our mission here?" Teal'c asked the archeologist.

"I didn't exactly finish. There's still more but this part is one that Anise doesn't like." Daniel said before continuing. "'After a period of seven suns, Noble Strength will return to the Valley of the Sun. The Fiend with the Broken (Hex) will find Noble Strength. Noble Strength will die and be reborn in Harmony.' Although, this word that might mean Mind instead of Hex. Anise and I weren't able to determine which."

"Well, sucks to be her." O'Neill said laughing. "Daniel, I know this tablet may seem a bit too accurate but I can't believe she actually believes this crap."

"Jack, we can't discount it out of hand though." Daniel said wishing he could pound some sense into his friend. "The tablet has been fairly accurate so far."

O'Neill stood up. "Daniel, let's just say I believe you." He said. "That would mean that this Rupert Giles that you're taking this tablet to is the 'Watchful Scholar' and since he's a librarian in a high school then one of his students is the 'Red Tree'. If that be the case, we're screwed. Also, haven't there been prophecies that have been around for thousands of years that have been proven wrong?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

School wasn't that spectacular that day and Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, and Xander had gathered in the library after school for their pre-patrol meeting. Neither Buffy or Willow had told them what Joyce had shown them but they knew it would come out eventually.

"So, Giles." Buffy said. "My mom's going to adopt a kid."

The Watcher looked up from the book he'd been reading. "Well, that's nice to hear." He replied. "Do you know if you'll have a brother or a sister?"

"Thanks, it's great that I know her." Buffy said.

"Cool, Buffy." Xander said congratulated her. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

_This is going to come out of left field._ Anara said to Willow.

"Xander," Buffy replied smiling. "You've known her longer than me."

"It's me, Xander." Willow told him. "By the end of the week, I'll officially be Buffy's little sister."

Before anyone could say anything, Willow felt a chill go up her spine as the library doors opened. A brown-haired man with glasses and a red-haired woman they didn't know walked into the room. Both of them were casually dressed and the man was carrying a silver briefcase that he set down on the checkout counter.

"Rupert Giles, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson." The man said before introducing his companion. "This is my associate, Doctor Freya Anise."

Giles walked over to them and shook their hands. "Yes, we spoke on the phone. Don't mind the students." He said. "I run an after school program dealing in occult studies."

"Yah," Buffy said. "Willow can speak and read in about six different languages."

Willow started shaking her head and Xander could easily read the look of fear that his friend had in her eyes. He knew something about these two visitors seemed to be scaring both his friend and her symbiote. Xander stood up and looked over at the librarian.

"Hey, Giles." He said. "We're going to get out of your hair. Buffy and Willow need to be home for dinner and I have a date with Cordy."

As the four teens made their way to the library doors, Doctor Jackson turned towards them and said one word. "Ha-shak."

Willow froze, a little unsure what to do. "Excuse me." She replied.

"I was wondering if you knew that word." He said to her.

Shaking her head, she replied. "I'm sorry, I don't. What does it mean?"

"It's an obscure dialect of Egyptian." Daniel answered. "I was wondering if you might happen to know it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"That woman had a symbiote." Willow said as they got out of the school.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. "I mean, I know that you can sense them but shouldn't she have sensed you too but she seemed as though she didn't."

"Maybe that chick wasn't use to the Hellmouth." Xander suggested. "Giles says its an interdimensional portal to any number of hell dimensions and since Anara was resurrected on it, she must be used to the vibes from it but that woman might not be."

Willow's eyes flashed silver as a smile crossed her fac. "A rather astute conclusion, Xander." Anara said. "Anyway, I'll probably be followed on tonight's patrol so I'll go alone."

"Woah there." Buffy said placing a hand on her new sister's shoulder. "I can't let you go on patrol alone. Mom will freak if something happens to you."

"Buffy, I don't want them following you since they seem to only be interested in me." Anara replied. "If that woman is a Goa'uld, she might mistake your Slayer powers for being a hok'taur. If that happens, she might decide that you're a better host."

Looking defeated, Buffy said. "Be careful."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sam and her father were tracking the movements of the girl. It had taken a bit for her father to get ready as he had grabbed some old clothes he had in his trunk. She didn't know why he had wanted to bring that old trunk on this trip but her father had insisted that it was better safe than sorry. He wore a black leather duster, a black cowboy hat, and a pair of cowboy boots. If his daughter didn't know any better, she swore he was trying to emulate Wyatt Earp.

"Sam, I don't think we really need to be following her through a graveyard at night." Jacob said sternly trying to convince his daughter.

"Dad, it's just a graveyard at night." Sam said to her father as if she was talking to a child. "It's not like they're going to climb back up at us."

Almost immediately after saying those words, a hand emerged from a grave as what looked like a white man in a black suit clawed his way to the surface. Samantha's mind almost went numb as she couldn't believe what she was seeing but her father stepped into the path of the man. She could see the man's face contort when her father attacked him. Jacob delivered a couple of swift punches to the man's face before reaching into his duster and pulled out a wooden stake which he stabbed the other man in the chest. The man broke apart into dust and Jacob put the stake back into his duster.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sam exclaimed trying to comprehend what she just saw.

Jacob sighed. "I didn't want you to know about this, Sam." He said to her. His daughter could detect the deep regret he had in his voice. "I tried to keep you and your brother safe from all of this."

"What did you use on him?" She asked. "You couldn't have brought anything that you didn't have in the trunk already so how did you sneak that weapon through."

Jacob reached back into his duster and handed his daughter the stake. She started to examine it; treating it as though it was going to bite her.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a grin crossing his face.

"No!" She exclaimed. "How in the hell could a wooden stake do that to a human being?"

"That wasn't a human, Sam." He told her. "That was a vampire."

"Dad, I'm not six years old anymore." She replied. "Your old demon hunting bedtime stories aren't going to work on me."

"Sam, they weren't just stories. I was telling you what happened to me in the past." He told her.

"Dad, I'm a scientist. I deal with things that are able to be proven using the laws of physics." She explained to him. "There is no such thing as vampires."

"Sam, behind you!" Jacob exclaimed.

Sam turned to see a woman with a similar contorted face lunge at her as if she was trying to bite her. Dodging her assailant, Sam shoved the stake into the woman's heart and pulled it out when the woman broke apart into dust.

"That was a vampire." Sam said with a tone of realization.

"Sam, I'm about to give you the same speech I was given back in Vietnam." He said. "The world is older than you know..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Anise had quickly figured out that sneaking out of the hotel had been a big mistake. Five humans who had been impossibly strong for their size had attacked her and dragged her off to a warehouse where they forced her down to her knees in front of two other rather pale people. One of them was a man in a wheelchair who had bleached blond hair wearing a leather jacket and the other was a dark-haired woman in a dress. The woman seemed ecstatic at the sight of Anise.

"You five gave Mummy exactly what she wanted." She said to the five men that had captured her.

"Dru, honey." The wheelchair bound man said. "Dinner can wait."

"But Spike," Dru said walking over to grab Anise by her head. "The stars have been singing to me about her and her little friends for sometime now."

_Great, we've been kidnaped by Tau'ri psychopaths._ Freya said to her. _If we don't get out of this on our own, you know Garshaw isn't going to be very happy with us._

Dru giggled again. "She's almost like Little Tree, Spike." She told the man. "The stars have told me about her and her little snake in her head. They told me how she and another old man with his own snake came through a magic portal created by a magical stone ring to our world."

_How in the hell could they know about the Chappa'ai? _Freya asked.

Dru pulled Anise up onto her feet and looked over at Spike. "I ever so want to know how she tastes." Drusilla said before her face shifted into her game face and she sank her teeth into the Tok'ra agent's neck.

_Anise! I'm scared._ Freya said to her symbiote.

_Why didn't the damned Tau'ri warn us about these creatures?_ Anise asked. _I bet Selmac knew._

Spike watched as Dru pulled herself away from the woman's neck. He could tell the euphoria that Drusilla was experiencing by the vampiress's body language. The love of his unlife began to giggle.

"Spike, this one is filled with so much power." She said to him. "I think you need a little sister, Spike. Wouldn't you like a baby sister?"

"Sure Pet, if you want to sire a new childe, who am I to stop you?" He replied.


	6. Judge Ye Not Lest Ye Be Judged, Part One

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR STARGATE SG1. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. STARGATE SG1 IS OWNED BY MGM*****

Chapter 6

Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged, Part One

"Where's Anise?" Jacob asked as he entered the hotel lobby surprised to see the rest of SG-1 waiting there.

"We do not know." Teal'c replied. "We thought she was with you."

"Jack, we have to find her." Sam said concerned.

O'Neill shook his head. "Com'n Carter, Anise is a big girl." He replied admonishing his second in command. "She can take care of herself."

"Not against what we just ran into." Sam told the colonel.

"Carter, I know gangs on PCP might seem frightening but they're still human." O'Neill said. "We've faced worse."

"Jack, that's as believable as you working at Deep Space Telemetry." Jacob retorted.

"Sir, nothing we've faced before burst into dust when you shove a wooden stake through its heart." Sam informed him.

With a confused look on his face, O'Neill asked. "You sure?"

"Jack, I think they're talking about vampires." Daniel told him.

"Vampires?" Teal'c asked.

"Remember when we took you to see Dracula?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c said. "Frank Langella played the role quite well."

"Trust me, Bram Stoker was a hack." Jacob said to him. "Garlic doesn't work."

Jack glared at his team. "Look, maybe I believe you." He said. "How the hell are we suppose to find her?"

"We could ask the girl we're tracking for help." Sam suggested.

"Carter, are you out of your mind?" O'Neill asked. "I doubt a Goa'uld would be willing to help."

"O'Neill, I don't know if she will want to help or not but we need to ask." Jacob said. "I don't know what might happen if a vampire drinks a host's blood or even worse."

"What would be worse, Dad?" Sam asked her father.

"What if they try to turn her?" Jacob asked his daughter.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel shoved the Judge's arm back into the box and shut the lid. He placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder as the Slayer tried to regain her breath.

"Buffy, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yah." She answered.

A noise caused the Scooby Gang to turn around and see Willow walk in. She had a smile on her face.

"So, what did we miss?" She asked.

"Not much, unless you discount the demon arm that just tried to strangle Buffy." Cordelia said.

"Angel, you should get you and the arm outta here." Buffy suggested and the vampire complied heading out with the box.

Willow walked over and hugged Oz. She smiled and let go of him. "Iamsogladthatyoucameandweren'tweirdedoutbythefactthatIhaveasuperintelligentaliensnakeusingmybodylikeatimeshareand..." She babbled.

Xander put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Willow, breathe." He reminded her.

Oz raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any problems with it." He told her. "It's not exactly the weirdest thing in this town."

This got a chuckle out of the gang and Xander looked Oz right in the eyes. "Hurt her and I'll beat you to death with a shovel." He informed her.

Willow's eyes flashed silver and a smile formed on her face. Anara said. "Hurt her and I get imaginative."

Willow walked over to the cake and picked up a prepared plate. She picked the piece up with one hand and began to devour it. While this was going on, Xander walked over to Oz.

"That was creepy." Xander said to his new friend.

"What do you think she meant by imaginative?" Oz asked.

"Well, Anara has her knowledge as well as the Ancient knowledge that some little gray alien guy downloaded into Willow's brain apparently years ago." Xander told him. "I'd be wondering what she knew."

Everyone quit speaking when a column of light encompassed Willow and she vanished from the club.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow found herself onboard a strange ship and she turned around quickly to see an Asgard at a command console. The Asgard walked over to her.

"Greetings, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Thor said introducing himself.

"I'm Willow." Willow replied before her eyes flashed. "I'm Anara and I want to know why you beamed my host and I up inside a crowded room."

"My apologies." Thor said. "I've gotten use to it over the years dealing with the humans who run the Stargate program."

_Stargate? Could he be talking about the Chappa'ai?_ Willow asked Anara.

_Probably._ Anara replied.

"What business do you have with us?" Anara asked. "Willow would like to get back to her sister's birthday party."

"Many years ago, an Asgard by the name of Loki experimented on Willow." Thor began to explain. "Somehow, Willow had been born with the genetic code identical to the Ancients."

"You mean the actual builders of the Stargates?" Anara asked in disbelief.

"You are most unusual for a Tok'ra." Thor noted. "Most Tok'ra would have said the Goa'uld word."

"True but considering my past, I prefer not to use either." Anara replied before Willow spoke. "Please continue, Commander Thor."

"The experiments that Loki performed on you involved the complete download of a rather detailed Ancient database." Thor continued. "I believe your symbiote may have somehow began to unlock it."

"She has and this has only increased our curiosity about it." Willow replied. "Why was the database hidden as it was?"

"Loki had been recalled before he could finish his experiment. According to the recovered data, he could not delete the data in the time he had available without causing you severe brain damage." Thor explained. "He chose to bury the data within your subconscious which under the circumstances common to your world; you would not have recovered that knowledge. I am perplexed as to how you came into contact with a symbiote when you have never been involved with the Stargate Program."

"I do not know if you believe it but there is a force present in the universe that humans of this world refer to as magic." Anara began to explain. "A human on this world who specializes in a branch of magic classified as chaos cast a spell on the costumes he sold in his shop that were being sold to commemorate a holiday known as Halloween. Willow dressed accurately enough as my prior host to cause myself to be resurrected by the magic involved."

"After the spell was ended, I didn't want Anara to die so I decided to let her stay." Willow continued. "My bio-chemistry was altered by the spell and I now have naquadah-based hemoglobin instead of the standard iron-based hemoglobin. Anara and I decided that we'd combine our knowledge to better defend the Hellmouth."

"This was not without considerable cost." Anara continued. "A vampire named Spike not only killed Willow's parents but also turned them into vampires as well. When we encountered them on a patrol, Willow was unable to defeat them but I was. Unexpectedly, a friend's mother chose to adopt Willow. We were at her sister's birthday party when you chose to bring us up here."

"And we aren't exactly happy." Willow finished. "Now, why are you so interested in me?"

"My race is dying." Thor replied. "Not only are we at war with the Replicators but we are also suffering from a genetic degradation because of our constant cloning."

"You must have been hoping that Willow would be willing to help you." Anara said.

"I know that humans tend to hate presuming but in this instance, I had been forced to take more creative means of enlisting your help." Thor said before they were beamed to another Asgard-style lab. "Using a few resources, the structure known as the CRD building was purchased under my human pseudonym. I converted the lower levels into a laboratory for your use."

"Effective bribe you mean." Willow said. She could feel the inner techno-geek in Anara shaking in anticipation.

"It is yours to use as you see fit." Thor said. "This would not violate the treaty that protects the Earth from a Goa'uld attack since I'm giving this technology to another alien."

_What do you think, Anara?_ Willow asked.

_When I was alive, the first time anyway, the Asgard are quite trustworthy._ Anara replied. _I believe we can trust him._

"Okay, we'll help." Willow said. "I'm assuming you left everything I could possibly need."

"Indeed." Thor replied. "I have to be going. A Replicator attack is occurring on another world. Sub Commander Baldur will arrive in one Earth month to check on your progress. We do not wish to risk subspace communication as it may alert the Replicators." He handed her a silver bracer like what he wore. "You may use this to return to where you were."

"Let me guess." Anara said. "Preprogrammed coordinates set on a cycle. This rune, I'm guessing, beams us back to the Bronze and this rune will beam us to the facility you set up."

"An astute observation." Thor commented before Anara slipped the bracer on.

"Well then, your Supreme Commandership," Willow said with a smile on her face. "I've always wanted to say this. Energize."

Willow touched the bracer and beamed off the Asgard ship.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow beamed back into the Bronze with the gang pointing crossbows at her. She raised her hands up.

"I give up." She said as they lowered the crossbows.

"Where the hell did you go?" Cordelia asked to which Willow simply pointed up into the air.

_Haha, very funny._ Anara told Willow. _Confuse the cheerleader._

_It's the truth._ Willow replied.

"I think she means a more accurate description, young lady." Giles said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He swore that since that blasted alien had joined with Willow that she started to act more and more like Xander.

"I was beamed up to an Asgard vessel and met Thor." Willow replied to Giles.

"Thor?" Xander asked. "As in son of Odin, Norse God of Thunder, don't fuck with me or I'll shove my hammer up your ass, Thor?"

"The one and only." Anara replied with a grin. "Except he looked like those pictures you see of the Roswell Greys, all skinny and short."

"What did he want?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Loki put an Ancient database in my head when I was an infant and then made it so that I couldn't access it consciously." Willow started to explain.

"I think you did access it somewhat, Wills." Xander said interrupting his friend. "Some of the things I've seen you do on a computer are unreal."

"He may be right, Willow." Giles replied.

Willow frowned at the thought. "So the reason that I'm so smart is because some Asgard decided to shove an entire Ancient database into my head?" She said questioningly. "That just sucks."

_Do not put yourself down like that, Willow._ Anara told her.

_But, I've always prided myself on my intelligence._ Willow replied. _If it's all because of what Loki did to me, then I've been living a lie._

_Willow, there is a difference in having knowledge and knowing how to use it. A caveman could have all the secrets of the universe before him but he'd be unable to use it._ Anara said trying to ease her friend. _You are very intelligent, Willow, and I believe the results that you've had over the years would have been the same whether or not Loki had done what he did._

_Thank you, Anara._ Willow said as a tear fell from her eye.

_I speak merely from personal experience._ Anara replied. _Both yours and mine._

"Willow, you okay?" Xander asked.

"Sorry, just had a bit of a conversation with Anara." Willow replied. "That's all."

"Perhaps we should get back to what Thor wanted." Giles suggested.

"Since Anara shown up, I've been able to access the database and the reason that my brain isn't crashing and giving me the blue screen of death in the literal sense is that I was born genetically Ancient." Willow explained to the group.

"Genetically Ancient." Xander said. "Why am I sensing a capital A when you say Ancient?"

"Because part of Giles' speech about how the world began is full of crap." Anara replied. "The human race as you know it is actually the second evolution of humans in this galaxy. The Ancients were the first. They were extremely advanced and seeded this galaxy with devices known as Stargates. A Stargate is capable of creating an artificial wormhole between itself and another Stargate on another planet."

"Can we skip to where Giles is wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Well, the Ancients learned how to shed their physical forms and exist as pure energy in a higher plane of existence. When they did, something they didn't expect to happen did. Because a majority of them ascended on Earth, the weak dimensional boundaries that already existed ended up opening the very portals that allowed demons to enter our world." Anara said. "When they realized what had occurred, the Ascended assembled a team to try to end the demon's reign over this world. Your texts may refer to them as the Four Horsemen."

Xander looked like he was about to say something but Willow cut him off. "Please, no Highlander jokes." Willow said to her friend. "Methos was not one of the Ancient."

Xander looked back at her a bit sheepish and Anara continued. "The Four Horsemen tore through the demon ranks and sent them back through but of course not before a certain event occurred that the Horsemen were unable to prevent."

"When the last of the demons to leave our dimension mixed its blood with a human creating the first vampire." Giles said understanding what the alien was talking about.

"Precisely, the Horsemen then split up to find different ways of helping the humans defend against the demonic forces now on your world." Anara said. "One of the Horsemen began to teach those humans who were capable of it magic. Another began to teach humans how to survive. Another chose to teach the ways of war. It was the fourth that was the most important as he was the one that was the most responsible for creating the First Slayer."

"You mean that it was done through some sort of advanced technology?" Giles asked her intrigued about the new information about the origins of the First Slayer.

"Though he had to train a few others in the ritual that he designed, he was the most responsible for creating her. His ritual was actually a mix of magic and technology." Anara explained. "The ritual itself was twofold. The first was the actual creation of the First Slayer. He was able to do this because she had been born with the same gene the Ancients used as a sort of failsafe against anyone but them using it. The second part was a nanite-based virus which attach sought out girls with certain genetic characteristics and created the Potential Slayers that would follow later on to accept the Slayer Essence."

"The Essence itself is a non-corporeal artificial intelligence that can only exist within the girls that have those same characteristics. As the Slayer learns, so to does the Essence. This is why Buffy is able to learn how to fight so easily. It's because the Essence is being tapped into and augmenting her abilities." Anara continued to explain. "When Buffy was brought back to life when Xander performed CPR on her, it caused a sort of backup Essence to assert itself within Buffy. This was why Buffy felt strong when she fought the Master the second time around. The backup Essence was fully charged because it was like she was made into a Slayer all over again."

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But how does that explain the difference between a regular human and an Ancient, Anara?" He asked.

"Evolutionarily speaking, Willow is several million years more advanced than the standard human of this world." Anara explained. "Her developing neural pathways were able to adapt to the database being placed within her mind."

Everyone watched as Willow seemed to twitch and a zat seemed to appear in each of her hands. She turned around and fired at the door and they saw a blonde woman fall to the ground. They heard four more bodies hit the floor and Willow opened the door to see the brown-haired man that she had seen in the library earlier.

"Nice shot." Jenny commented.

"Well, I better take these four somewhere secure." Willow replied. "Maybe that lab has somewhere I can secure them."

Jenny walked over to her student. "You mean the lab that contains highly advanced alien technology?" She asked. "The lab with a computer so powerful that it could hack through anything on this planet."

"Do you want to come along, Miss Calender?" Anara asked with a smile.

Jenny nodded and Willow began to adjust the controls on her bracer. In a moment, Jenny and Willow along with the four captured individuals beamed away from the Bronze.

"This birthday sucks." Buffy said to herself sitting down.

To Be Continued...


End file.
